bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashing Thief Fizz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40817 |no = 1445 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 60, 64, 68, 79, 84, 89 |normal_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 15, 10, 5, 17, 11, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 60, 63, 66, 69, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 14, 9, 6, 4, 16, 10, 6, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 12, 8, 6, 4, 3, 14, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 11, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 5 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Fizz was forever grateful to Zelnite for having rescued the Princess of the Wind countless times. Some even say she became enamored with the gallant lifestyle the famous thief lead. Had she chosen an alternate career from that of knighthood and protecting the princess, she would have most likely followed in Zelnite's footsteps. Perhaps then there would have been even more tales about the noble thief left, including those that mentioned the exploits of a female thief. |summon = Now I understand how he felt. There isn't much difference between a knight and a thief if they both despise evil. |fusion = Heh, I must make this up to you. Those who seek to fill their pockets through treachery shall now answer to me! |evolution = I will steal as many treasures as there are stars in the sky! The female thief Fizz has made her entrance! | hp_base = 5967 |atk_base = 2563 |def_base = 2265 |rec_base = 2259 | hp_lord = 7997 |atk_lord = 3153 |def_lord = 2735 |rec_lord = 2739 | hp_anima = 9114 |rec_anima = 2441 |atk_breaker = 3451 |def_breaker = 2437 |def_guardian = 3033 |rec_guardian = 2590 |def_oracle = 2586 |rec_oracle = 3186 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Roaring Heavenly Justice |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, boosts Atk and Def when BB gauge is over 50%, adds probability of normal attacks hitting all foes & damage dealt enormously boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 30% chance with 50% damage penalty, fills 10 BC when normal attacking & 50% boost to Atk/Def |bb = Salient Grip |bbdescription = 17 combo Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount and normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% OD gauge fill rate, adds +1 hit to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% total) & 50% BC efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Thief's Furious Gale |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount and normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% OD fill, 20% OD gauge fill rate & adds +1 hit to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120 total) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Twilight's Piercing Light |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and Def for 5 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 5 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk/Def & 300% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = The Other Thief |esitem = |esdescription = Enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount & considerably boosts Atk and Def for 3 turns |esnote = 100% Atk/Def & 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate after 5000 damage |evofrom = 40816 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Atk Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = +1 hit to each hit count |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |omniskill4_1_note = 20% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 60 |omniskill4_2_desc = Boosts damage of LS's normal attacks hit all foes effect |omniskill4_2_note = -20% damage penalty. 30% damage penalty remaining |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 60% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 50% boost. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB") |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds considerable BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 40 |omniskill4_7_desc = Boosts damage of BB/SBB's normal hit amount raise effect |omniskill4_7_note = +10% damage. Extra hits now deal 30% damage |omniskill4_8_sp = 40 |omniskill4_8_desc = Enhances SBB's OD gauge fill rate boost effect |omniskill4_8_note = 10% boost. 30% boost total |notes = |addcat = Legend of Zelnite |addcatname = Fizz2 }}